An inductive device typically includes a wire winding surrounding a common core of a bobbin. The bobbin may be provided with leads or terminals to which the ends of the winding wire are terminated. The winding wire, termed “magnetic wire”, induces a magnetic field when voltage is applied. In some applications, it is necessary to wind two separate windings on a single bobbin. The windings may be formed on the bobbin concentrically or side by side. When two windings are provided on the bobbin, one winding is referred to as the primary winding, and the other winding is provided as the secondary winding. After the bobbin is provided with windings, the wound bobbin is usually not modifiable, and thus limited in application.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a bobbin having a flexible construction that allows for modifiable combinations of windings. The bobbin should allow for pre-wound combinations of windings that enable the bobbin to be modifiable for various applications.